twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Metahumans
Meta Human What separates Meta humans from humans with abilities is the sudden genetic expression of permanent changes to their physiology whereas humans with abilities have a 'switch' that turns the abilities on and off, meta humans do not. Like a magus needs to spell-cast, a psychic needs to concentrate, a meta humans change is permanent and on at all times. Metahumans are humans that, since the Great Shift, have within their DNA genes that were previously dormant that suddenly expressed themselves or even mutated. They comprise about 1/3 of the total humanoid population on the planet. Keep in mind that any race is welcomed, save a few exceptions, but understand the limitations and consequences of choosing a character such as an infected or a demon. You will automatically be loathed by many of the other characters, and will have to abide by the general guidelines set below. These can be anything from elves and other fantasy races, to humanoid alien races, to reptilian or 'furry' types. The only limitation is that they are not mutants ala X-Men and anything beyond what their race might give them they are nothing special. For example, a troll will probably be able to pick up a bus, but not throw the bus, fly, or shoot fire from his eyes. Some cannot use magic (Dwarves in particular), but most are unrestricted in that sense. Genetic Memory One of the characteristics of Metahumans is that they often have what science calls 'genetic memory'. That is, they will tend to instinctually know or react to stimuli in the same manner of which would be expected of their previously mythical species. For example, a metahuman who is an Elf will have an affinity for nature, and be revitalized by it. They cannot stay away from nature too long or it weakens them emotionally or in some cases physically! * a note about all Meta humans with abilites: if they are infected with the w or v virus, the pathogens tend to randomize, change or even eliminate abilities entirely. There's no way to predict this change. And the z-virus will completely wipe out all abilities, along with all higher brain functions Sub Class: Fay Elf : Elves are shorter, thinner beings with pointed ears and affinity towards nature. They are not as strong as a human, but much more dexterous. Like humans they can control magic and manifest abilities. Due to their affinity to nature they like to be around plants and tree filled settings more than urban dwellings, even if forced to live in the city they will seek out a local for comfort. They will suffer depression if they are away from nature too long, like a week, maybe two. Note that just like humans, Elves can be 'normal' without magical abilities, or they may have special powers. It depends on the individual. : Be advised that there are Germanic Elves that have crossed over the veil from a parallel dimension, and these are not to be confused with meta human elves, even if they are almost identical in every way. Please see the Pandimensional/Otherworlder section of this list. Satyr : A satyr is a mythical creature with a body that is part human, part goat. While it varies with the individual, they will generally have goat horns, and legs, the torso, arms, and face of a human, and an equine-style tail. Some bear more animal-like traits in the face, or might be hairy all over their bodies. They tend to be drawn towards the mountains and woods, though in the post-Shift world they can live anywhere. They are often fond of music, being known for playing pipes (sometimes knowing supernatural tunes, such as the ability to persuade others with music). They are often wild and untamed, and in ancient mythology they spent their time drinking, dancing, and chasing nymphs. Faun : Similar to a Satyr, fauns have similar physical characteristics, usually bearing the legs, horns, and tails of a goat. They are often carefree and fun-loving, and are deeply in touch with the spirits of nature. They are more shy, gentle, and innocent than satyrs, being less inclined to revelry and debauchery. While not all fauns have magic, those that do tend towards druidic arts, and magic that affects nature. Pixie : Pixies are small creatures, often with pointed ears and wings, and are strongly drawn towards humans despite their own mystical nature. In ancient mythology they were forest dwellers, but often ventured into human settlements, coveting simple treasures like ribbons and buttons. They are adventurous and mischievous, loving to explore every place they can, and often playing lighthearted pranks on travelers. A post-Shift pixie, while born as a human, would likely share these adventurous tendencies, and may be driven to obsessive collecting of simple human objects. Fairy (Sprite) : Similar in appearance to pixies, fairies are often small in build, with butterfly-like wings. Unlike pixies, fairies are more gentle and caring, often having mystical powers of healing and protection. Some are also able to use their magic to change shape into animals or blend in with the forest for safety. Most fairies will never lie, and will go out of their way to aid another out of the kindness of their heart. Sub Class: Dragon Dragons are large winged reptilian beings from mythology. They are extremely powerful creatures, and it is advised that a member of the Foundation should not try to confront these beings directly. More study is required on the subject to know their vulnerabilities. There is a very cruel dragon, Abraxus, that has declared the UK to be under it's lordship, and now rules with an iron fist. Due to their powerful nature full Dragons are not allowed to be played on the boards. Juveniles can be played, though. But don't expect special treatment (i.e people NOT screaming and running away at the sight of your dragon character). Dragons have tough skin, and have natural magic resistance (but NOT immunity). Typically, we do not welcome fully grown dragons on this site, and younglings are allowed to be written in very specific circumstances by trusted members. Sub Class: Goblin Goblins are sort, ill tempered, and generally foul beings that inhabit darker places of the world. They generally have green or black skin, large pointed ears, and quite often a foul stench. Post-shift goblins may well be intelligent, caring people who resent these stereotypes, but the fact remains that the average goblin is well deserving of their poor reputation. While not physically strong, they tend to be cunning and wicked, often skilled at subterfuge and deceit. Sub Class: Dwarf Short and stout, Dwarves tend to have thick fingers, bulbous noses, and quite often full beards. They tend to live in mountainous regions, often migrating towards the Rockies, where colonies of dwarves have opened up mines in search of lost treasures that may have resurfaced after the shift. They also tend to have a love of ale, good food, and debauchery. They are often skilled craftsmen. Sub Class: Orc In contrast to lore, Orc are neither inherently good or evil. Having green skin and (sometimes) protruding tusks from the lower jaw, they are considered to be quite ugly by the 'fairer' species of Humans and Elves. Having a robust, stout constitution, Orcs are 4-5 times stronger than a typical human, and have thicker bones and skulls. Tough would be the word to describe them. Orcs are limited to shamanic or druidic magic, if they are a member of the OU. Sub Class: Troll These are the Jotunn of Norse Mythology, having come back to reality. These are the forest and mountain people, and they are usually druids. Large and covered in long curly locks of hair, they have large, bulbous noses and tiny black eyes. Contrary to popular mythology, they are not dim witted, but can be quite intelligent. They tend to shy from civilization, although there is the occasional Troll that refuses to leave its former human home. A troll does have regenerative powers, and can, after an amount of time passing like several weeks, regenerate limbs. Sub Class: Centaur Half-man, half-horse. Quick and nimble, the centaur can be at home in urban or natural environments, although being a half horse will pose many difficulties in the city. Namely being... shop owners won't want you in their store perhaps... and the problem with public restrooms is a little vexing but most centaurs have begun to adapt to their new lives as half animals. Sub Class: Sidhe Sidhe are tall, thinner beings with luminous skin, eyes and hair that can come in varius natural to unnatural hues. They are lithe beings who can control magic and manifest abilities. While not pure born Sidhe, they come in two classes. Greater-Sidhe : Have more human like forms, being tall and very slender. Their skin is pale, and their eye and hair color can be various rainbow hues. Lesser-Sidhe : Come in many forms, from the diminutive pixie to the Cu Sidhe, an enormous black hound and harbinger of death. Other lesser forms: Cat Sidhe, Kelpie, Bean Sidhe (banshee), Puca, Leprechaun, Leanan Sidhe, etc. Also see